Kärlek och besvär i Dallas
by ddshipper9692
Summary: Sookie and Godric were meant to be together forever and not even a bombing could separate them. Title translation: Love and trouble in Dallas


**Disclaimer: **I do not own nor am associated with TB.

**A/N: **This is just a little one shot that was bouncing in my head. I will not be adding more chapters but I may do a sequel if people want one. Thanks again to my lovely beta **bas_math_girl**, you are a champion :-D**  
**

* * *

**Sookie's POV**

Sitting on the couch in Godric's nest gave me a chance to think about all that had happen in the past few days. I thought about how Gabe came at me and intended to rape me and I just froze. It's not like I can't defend myself, after all. As one of the Fae, especially a Brigant, our bloodline makes us particularly powerful and, let's face it a bit bloodthirsty when need be. But when Gabe came at me I started having some serious flashbacks to a time when I hadn't been able to defend myself. And this is why I will be forever in Godric's debt, well at least until he meets the sun, like he is planning to.

As I sat, I let my mind wander and think about what I planned to do, I knew that I could help Godric, but Great-grandpa might get upset as vampires are our natural enemy.

I felt a knock against my shields and knew that was Jason and that he wanted to talk, but I was just not in the mood right then so I told him as much. I could feel as Jason found an empty room and popped back to the in-between place.

As I sat and meditated, I felt two voids approach me and knew that it was Eric and Godric; and I had to wonder what they wanted.

"Sookie, are you ok?" I heard Eric ask.

"Meh, I've been better." I replied, and could see a faint smile on Godric's lips.

Eric narrowed his eyes at me. He never did like my smart ass attitude, and he detested the fact that I hadn't given into his charm.

Eric opened his mouth to say something, but Godric got in first. "Miss Stackhouse, I want to say thank you for coming to rescue me."

This caused me to raise my eyebrow at him, but all I could say was, "You're welcome," and leave it at that.

I closed my eyes again, and had begun to meditate when I 'heard' a mental voice of a young man heading my way. What I heard is not what I expected.

My eyes snapped open and surprised Godric and Eric, who were standing there staring at me; which let's face it, was kind of rude.

I stood up and, before either of them could ask me what's wrong, I held my hand, palm up and watched as a small wisp of magic appeared in it with a POP.

I looked at Eric and Godric, who were staring at me speechless, before looking down at my palm again and whispered instructions to the magic in Faery. I blew on it, causing the magic to disperse around the room. A small amount of the magic absorbed into Godric's skin and helped heal his soul.

I looked up at the still stunned vampires before me and said, "Get ready." I then made my way to the door, were a young man named Luke walked in and went to hit the detonator of his bomb.

This caused three things to happen. First, Jason popped back into the room and looked at me in horror, knowing what was about to happen. Two, I yelled, "Hit the floor!" And third, Godric and Eric watched in horror as I stepped up behind the Luke, wrapped my arms around him and popped us out; just as he hit the detonator.

The last thing I heard and saw was Jason screaming my name, bullets hitting my magic that was protecting Godric's nest, and Godric and Eric diving at me.

**Godric's POV**

There is something about her that is not all it seems, and I felt drawn to her in a way I cannot describe.

As Eric and I approached her, she appeared deep in thought until we were in front of her. She opened her eyes and looked at us.

"Sookie, are you ok?" I heard Eric ask her.

"Meh, I've been better," she quipped back at him, making a smile pull on my lips.

I felt Eric about to say something else but I get in first. "Miss Stackhouse, I want to say thank you for coming to rescue me," I said.

She raised her eyebrow at me, making me think she knew what I was planning, but all she said was, "You're welcome."

She shut her eyes again and went back to her meditating, causing Eric and I to stare, until her eyes snapped open, startling us. However, before I can ask what was wrong, I watched as her hand came up, palm up, and a small wisp of magic appeared with a POP.

She looked at Eric and I before turning her attention back to the wisp in her hand. She whispered something in a language that I don't know, and then blew on it, causing it to disperse. I felt a small amount of the magic absorb into my skin. As it flowed, I felt it caress and soothe away all the hurt and depression I had been suffering; and in that moment I knew what the pull was. It felt like the pull I felt when I decided to turn Eric; but more than that, I just didn't know what.

I watched, stunned, as Sookie turned to us and said, "Get ready." And then she made her way towards the door, where a young man walked in and went to hit the detonator to his bomb.

A young man Popped in and screamed, "Susanna!" I heard bullets hitting the house but Sookie's magic was stopping them. I watched in horror at what she is about to do, and I realised that I couldn't let her. So Eric and I dived at her, but we were too late as she popped out with Luke and the bomb.

Eric and I stood there in horror as the young man I realised was Sookie's brother Jason fell to his knees tears, streaming down his face. It was made worse by a faint noise in the distance that sounded like an explosion, but because it was so faint I could not pinpoint the location.

I stood there for what felt like forever but was only about fifteen minutes. Just as I decided that it was time to go and talk to Jason, I saw his head snap up as a faint wisp of magic appeared with a POP, and a beautiful voice spoke. "Jason, come to me."

I watched in stunned silence as Jason reached out for the wisp and let it absorb into his skin. Once it was gone, Jason glowed brightly for a few seconds before he sighed and smiled softly before looking at Eric and I, saying, "I know where Susanna is and she wants you to come with me; she is hurt."

Both Eric and I nodded and Jason grabbed hold of us and popped. When we arrived we found Sookie lying a few yards away, looking like death warmed up.

It looked like some of the shrapnel had hit her and caused internal bleeding. It was then that I realised that she knew what was coming, that she knew she was destined to become a vampire, and I was to be her maker.

I saw as she looked at me and nodded her head. She told Jason and Eric to go back to my nest and get everything sorted.

Once we were alone, I spoke. "You knew this was coming, didn't you?"

She looked at me and smiled slightly before replying, "Always."

I walked over to her, pulled her gently to me, and moved her head to give me access to her neck. Before I bit, I asked, "Are you ready for this?"

"I've been ready for this for a long time," Sookie replied softly.

I looked down at this beautiful creature once more, and then I sank my fangs into her neck, taking all that she had to offer and moaning at her sweet taste. Once I had drained her blood, I bit my wrist and poured my ancient blood down her throat, until I had given her enough.

I picked her up and headed towards one of my other homes so that I could bury us and not be disturbed.

As I reached my home and dug us the hole in the back yard to rest in, I placed Sookie in first, laying her down softly on her back. I hopped in and kissed her lips softly before covering us; closing my eyes in excitement. Life was about to become that much better for the first time in my two thousand years, and I felt at peace.

**End.**


End file.
